fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Gangrel/Supports
With Male Robin C Support *'Robin:' Ah. Greetings, Gangrel. *'Gangrel:' Robin. *'Robin:' Why the solemn face? *'Gangrel:' ...I was reflecting on times past. *'Robin:' You mean, when you were king? *'Gangrel:' Yes... Thinking back, I realize that perhaps my rule was overly harsh. ...Wicked, even. *'Robin:' That's fair. Perhaps a bit of an understatement, but... *'Gangrel:' Hah! Don't mince words, do you? *'Robin:' It would be silly to deny it. We fought and overthrew you for that very reason. *'Gangrel:' I would expect a man of your caliber to say nothing else. But I had my reasons, you know. We were threatened by Valm and Walhart. But if I could somehow unite us... *'Robin:' By "we," I assume you refer to Ylisse, Regna Ferox, and Plegia? *'Gangrel:' It was a desperate time. None of us knew how far Valm might go. But if I could subjugate the continent and build one mighty empire... Then maybe we could halt their advance. ...Or at least, that's how I saw it. *'Robin:' Yours was a brutal reign that terrorized your subjects and your neighbors. An alliance built on intimidation and threats is doomed to failure from the beginning. *'Gangrel:' Don't lecture me, you arrogant whelp! I didn't say I was right! I was blinded by circumstances and unable to see any other way... Bah! Why am I explaining myself to you? What do you know of running a nation?! *'Robin:' Well, I suppose I don't. *'Gangrel:' Pff... Enough of this. B Support *'Robin:' Gangrel? *'Gangrel:' Robin. *'Robin:' What are you doing out here all alone? *'Gangrel:' Nothing in particular. *'Robin:' Thinking about the past again? *'Gangrel:' ...I thought I had good reasons for my war, Robin. I swear I did. But in the end, it was Chrom and you lot who stopped Valm. *'Robin:' We did, didn't we? *'Gangrel:' A smug grin does not suit you, tactician! In my mad quest for strength, I unleashed horror upon thousands of innocents... How many have I killed? How many families did I rend apart? ...And for what? For nothing. *'Robin:' I cannot argue. What you did is difficult to forgive, or forget... *'Gangrel:' How does it feel to be so untainted by mistakes that you can judge others? *'Robin:' If you truly started a war to try and save your people, you should own the deed. Your time would be better spent on things besides self-pity. *'Gangrel:' Oh? Tell me, wise one, what "things" should I be doing? *'Robin:' You can join us in bringing peace to the land once and for all. You could wallow in the past the rest of your days; you will find no absolution there. *'Gangrel:' Your words are daggers, Robin... But only because they ring true. *'Robin:' And so? *'Gangrel:' I'm a king no longer—just a mad dog roaming the land without a leash. I should rouse myself and fight for peace because you say so?! Bah! I don't need one of Chrom's lackeys to give me purpose! Look out, world! This time, I've got a better plan! A whole new outlook! *'Robin:' That sounds more like the Gangrel I know. In a good way... *'Gangrel:' GYAAAAAA! Gangrel is back, and he's spoiling for a fight! *'Robin:' For once, I'm happy to hear that. A Support *'Gangrel:' Gwa ha ha! If it isn't my good friend, Robin! *'Robin:' Hello, Gangrel. *'Gangrel:' Did you see the shock on that Risen's face? He wasn't expecting THAT! Hya ha! *'Robin:' Sadly, I didn't have the chance before you lopped off his head. You certainly have become quite the force on the battlefield as of late. *'Gangrel:' Bwa ha ha! And you know who we have to thank for it? YOU! You and your barbed words that finally goaded me into action! *'Robin:' Glad to be of service... But that does remind me of something... *'Gangrel:' What might that be? *'Robin:' You once worshipped Grima, correct? As a member of the Grimleal? *'Gangrel:' Pah, those wrinkled old warts with their dusty tomes? I was Grimleal in name only. Course, it was the faith of the realm, so I knew most of its rituals. *'Robin:' Religion can be a powerful tool for uniting people behind a single cause. I wager Aversa used it to convince your subjects to take up arms? *'Gangrel:' ...Perhaps. But in the end, I'd say she used me as much as anyone. *'Robin:' And what did the people of Plegia really think of the faith? *'Gangrel:' Think? Ha! They DIDN'T think! Between my iron-fisted rule and Aversa's inquisitions, they had no choice about it. ...But as I said, it was a cruel time. *'Robin:' Your people were cowed by your political might, but the temples offered solace... *'Gangrel:' Ah, yes. The solace of the damned. *'Robin:' Thank you, Gangrel. *'Gangrel:' Hmm? What for? *'Robin:' We can't help the people of Plegia if we don't understand their situation. Our cause is simple—to save this world and all the people in it. And that includes the poor wretches of Plegia who remain in the thrall of Grima. *'Gangrel:' ...You are an odd one. Plegia has given you hardship and horror, and yet you would fight to save us. I'm almost impressed. *'Robin:' Now is not the time for recriminations or revenge. If we are to save the world, we must band together with every willing soul. We must be prepared to offer forgiveness. *'Gangrel:' Gwa ha ha! I see it's not just barbs on your tongue, but honey as well! You are right. There'll be time aplenty for judgment in the next life. *'Robin:' Exactly. *'Gangrel:' If I want to right past wrongs, how better than to save my own people? Gangrel will return, not as a tyrant, but as a liberator! *'Robin:' Indeed. The road to redemption is long, but it begins with a single step. With Female Robin C Support *'Gangrel:' Busy as always, eh, tactician? Careful now... Keep that nose of yours so close to the grindstone and you're liable to sand it off! *'Robin:' Someone has to pick up the slack around here. Especially for those with nothing better than to waste time with pointless banter. *'Gangrel:' Ho ho, you've a sharp tongue, milady, but hear me out. You may find your impatience misplaced. *'Robin:' I really have things to do... *'Gangrel:' You see, something's been troubling me for a while now... What's a woman like you doing in the service of a man like Chrom? *'Robin:' What do you mean? *'Gangrel:' Oh Chrom's a brave fellow, true, but he's chosen a hard road to travel. I'm not sure I see the attraction for someone of your...caliber. Seems like you could do better than collect crumbs from his table. *'Robin:' It's a hard road, no denying it, but it's the same we've always traveled. Through thick and thin we've stuck together. I see no reason to change that. *'Gangrel:' Noble words and well spoken! But I expect nothing less. I've had my eye on you ever since our first battle... *'Robin:' Is there a point to all this? *'Gangrel:' I've had my say. ...For today. Just think on it, will you? *''(Gangrel leaves)'' *'Robin:' Think on what? B Support *'Gangrel:' There she is! Busy as a honeybee and accomplishing twice as much, I warrant! Gwa ha ha! *'Robin:' Why are you following me around? If you're looking for trouble... *'Gangrel:' Of course not! I have no quarrel to pick with you. *'Robin:' Then what DO you want? Why do you keep pestering me so? *'Gangrel:' You're not one for reading between the lines, are you? Then I shall spell it out... I want you to leave Chrom and his gang, and serve as my tactician instead. *'Robin:' You're trying to RECRUIT me? *'Gangrel:' Of course! Why else would I keep chatting you up? *'Robin:' Heh, indeed, why else would you... *'Gangrel:' Well then? I would have your answer. Will you serve as tactician to Plegia? *'Robin:' I'm...honored, I suppose? But no. I'd never take a position there. *'Gangrel:' Why not? Plegia's as fine a realm as any in the land! *'Robin:' Yes, it is. And I'm the tactician who inflicted a humiliating defeat on her. What would your people say if I were given control of their army? *'Gangrel:' The people? You don't have to worry about them! They love their old king, you know. If I tell them you're the woman for the job, they'll welcome you with open arms! Perhaps even hold a parade in your honor... *'Robin:' So after this war is over, you intend to return to Plegia? *'Gangrel:' I suppose. Most likely? I haven't given it much thought, to be honest... *'Robin:' What? But if you don't return, you'll have no need for a tactician anyway. Perhaps you should decide your own future before we start discussing mine. *'Gangrel:' Hmm, I suppose you're right. What AM I going to do after this war...? *'Robin:' Let me know what you come up with. ...Or don't. That's fine too. A Support *'Robin:' Well, that's enough for today. Besides, it's about time for Gangrel's daily visit. Every day, just like clockwork, that one. *'Gangrel:' Greetings, Robin! Guess whoooooo? Here, I brought you a gift from the market. Made a trip especially for you. *'Robin:' Flowers? Er...thank you...I guess? An odd sort of gift, coming from you. *'Gangrel:' Gwee hee hee! I suppose it is, now that you mention it. Not quite my image, eh? Truth is, this is the first time I've ever tried this sort of thing. In the old days, I couldn't swing my arms without striking one sycophant or another. And I did, fairly often... Gwar hee hee... Simpering merchants, trembling corporals, women of all types and...backgrounds. Everyone was agreeable, whether I earned their friendship or not. *'Robin:' It was the throne they revered, not the man who sat in it. *'Gangrel:' Really? Why, how shocking... *'Robin:' Anyway, have you made a decision yet? About where you'll go after the war? *'Gangrel:' Not yet. I'm still considering all the possibilities... That cur Validar left Plegia little more than a smoking ruin... She's a shadow of her former self, and no denying. *'Robin:' Your realm has suffered greatly, it's true. *'Gangrel:' When this war's done, I'm not sure there'll be a nation to govern or people to serve. ...But then again, if it CAN be saved, the former king is just the man for the job! *'Robin:' ...... *'Gangrel:' What's this? I don't hear you disagreeing? In fact, your face almost looks...hopeful? Has my rousing speech convinced you to quit Chrom and cast your lot with me? *'Robin:' What? No! ...Not at all. But...I am glad to see you taking things seriously, for once. *'Gangrel:' Of course I do, when it comes to Plegia! I hope you'll do the same, tactician. *'Robin:' Hmm... S Support *'Gangrel:' Ho, tactician! Your favorite former monarch is here again! So, what say you? Have you made a decision? Will you take me up on my offer? *'Robin:' Gangrel, I see that you've been making a genuine effort to change... So in return, I've been giving your proposal some serious thought. *'Gangrel:' Oh, it's an effort, all right! I'm not used to begging and wheedling. Back in the old days, when I saw something I wanted, I took it! No questions asked! *'Robin:' I suppose being a murderous despot does have its advantages... So what of your past deeds? Have you any regrets? *'Gangrel:' Without question... Power can be a great and terrible thing... At some point I began to live for it and only it. I forgot what normal life was. Now I'm just Gangrel, foot soldier. It's easy to renounce my old wicked ways. But what if I return to Plegia and end up on the throne once again? I'm still a flawed, weak man. I'll need someone to keep me in line. ...Someone like you, for example. You wouldn't let me stray, would you? *'Robin:' It sounds like you're looking for a babysitter... *'Gangrel:' Gwa ha, no, I'm looking for YOU, Robin! I want you at my side. *'Robin:' This is starting to sound like a different kind of proposal altogether... *'Gangrel:' What do you mean? Could I be any more clear in asking for your hand in marriage?! Er, one moment... Did I forget that part? *'Robin:' What?! You've only talked about hiring me as a tactician... *'Gangrel:' Tactician, wife—it's all the same! Who cares about the details! You and me, together forever! THAT'S my proposition to you! *'Robin:' ...That has to be the most ham-fisted marriage proposal I've ever heard. ...If I were to accept, I'd need proof you've changed—and will STAY changed. *'Gangrel:' I swear it up and down! I will jump through whatever hoops you deem fit! With you at my side, I'll want for nothing... I could never be tempted by power again. You'll make me a better person, my lady. Someone who rules justly. Someone who makes the world a better place. ...But I won't neglect your happiness, either. Don't you worry! I'll love you like no man has ever loved, even once you become a wizened old hag. *'Robin:' That's...almost romantic, in a way... But if you speak the truth, I'd...I'd be honored to share my life with you. *'Gangrel:' Y-you would?! TRULY? Gwa ha hooooooooo! Yes! Robin and I are to wed! This calls for a feast! Slaughter all the livestock you can find! *'Robin:' Oh gods, no! No one is doing that. Besides, we have more important matters to attend to first. Ruling justly...? Making the world a better place...? Remember...? *'Gangrel:' Oh, er, yes. Of course. Building a future of peace and prosperity... THEN we slaughter everything for the greatest feast this world has ever seen! Gwar ha ha ha ha ha! *'Robin:' This is going to take a little work.... *'Gangrel: How in blazes did you get me to...love you? If you're trying to make a new man of me, it's...working.' With Morgan (Male) (Son) C Support *'Morgan:' Hmm... I wonder why I have no memory of my father... All my memories of Mother are so crisp and clear... I remember what an amazing tactician she was, all the time we studied together... But nothing at all about my father. It's one big blank. *'Gangrel:' And what are you up to? *'Morgan:' Father! That's amazing! I was just thinking about you! Is this fate? This is totally fate! Family-style fate! ...Wait, no. How did Mother put it? "We're not pawns of some scripted fate. It's the invisible ties we forge that bind us." So yeah, it's not fate. It's the whole invisible bond-link...thing! *'Gangrel:' Heh. Really... *'Morgan:' Yup! Even without my memories, there's an invisible thread that links us. Er, but that reminds me... I was just wondering how I could have forgotten you, Father. Do you think maybe you could help me get those memories back? *'Gangrel:' Why not? I've got nowhere— *'Morgan:' Yay! Thanks so much! I'll start preparing. Oh, I can't wait to get started! *''(Morgan leaves)'' *'Gangrel:' That kid sure is energetic... B Support *'Morgan:' Father? Do you have a moment? *'Gangrel:' I can carve a moment from my busy schedule, sure. Bwa ha ha! *'Morgan:' Perfect! Then let's get started on Project Get Memories of Dad Back! Step one—figure how we're going to trigger some flashbacks. I've already tried banging my head against a post, but nothing. I mean, it made me dizzy and nauseated, but it didn't unearth any hidden memories. What do you think, Father? Perhaps a stone wall would work better? *'Gangrel:' Hey, I love a bloody head-banging as much as the next guy. ...Probably more so. But let's take it easy on that for a bit. Maybe just try staring at me instead. *'Morgan:' Argh, that's perfect! You're a genius! I must have seen your face a million times in the future. It's bound to bring SOMETHING back if I stare at it long enough. Okay, sorry to invade your personal space here, but... Here goes... ...... ......... ............ ............... Drats! It's not working. I don't remember a thing. It's like... Have you ever stared at a word so long it kind of fell apart? And you think, "Is that how it's spelled? Wait, is that even a real WORD?!" Except here it's "Is that what Father looked like?" *'Gangrel:' Er, right. Perhaps that's enough of the memory project for now. *'Morgan:' Sure... I'm still a little dizzy from banging the post earlier, to be honest... But this doesn't end here! I'm not giving up until I remember you, Father! A Support *'Morgan:' *Sigh* No luck today, either... I'm going crazy trying to remember you. I feel so useless! I'm just so... *sniff* Why can't I... *sob* *'Gangrel:' Now, now. Enough with the crying already. *'Morgan:' B-but I know I must have loved you just as much as I loved Mother. I bet we had a million memories together, and the thought of having lost them... I feel like I failed you. Like I... Like I... *sob* *'Gangrel:' Yeesh... *'Morgan:' *Sniff* S-sorry. I guess I got a little carried away there... Ngh! M-my head! ...Wha—?! *'Gangrel:' What's going on? *'Morgan:' I...I remembered something! Just one tiny little memory, but...I remember! You were smiling at me...and you called my name... Ha ha! Yes! You looked a little bit older, but it was DEFINITELY you! Oh, thank you, Father. I never would have remembered without your help. And hey, this is great! If I can get one memory back, maybe I can get the rest! It may take time, but I won't stop trying until I remember everything about you. *'Gangrel:' Yes, well, take all the time you need, Son. I'm not going anywhere anytime soon... *'Morgan:' Aw... Thanks, Dad. Category:Fire Emblem Awakening Scripts Category:Fire Emblem Awakening Supports